During operation and maintenance of a nuclear power plant, it is necessary to monitor and control the operating status and the safety status of the whole nuclear power plant and respective equipment constituting the nuclear power plant. Therefore, various monitoring devices and control devices are employed in nuclear power plants. A known monitoring device includes, for example, a large display device that is provided in a control room of the nuclear power plant so as to be visible from any place in the control room and personal display devices for operators, and each of the display devices provides a required display in accordance with the operating state, the level of emergency, and the level of importance. For example, the control device enables various types of control operations by applying a display device, such as a CRT display or liquid crystal display, to an operating console, and by performing a mouse operation or a touch operation on this display device.
An example of the monitoring device of such a nuclear power plant is the technology disclosed in PTL 1, in which information about the nuclear power plant is layered, where information in the upper layers is always displayed, and information in the middle or lower layers is displayed on a plurality of displays, and the displayed images are arranged, thereby allowing the state of the whole plant to be understood.
In a nuclear power plant, for example, in the event of an abnormality, such as tripping of a nuclear reactor, activation of an emergency core cooling system (ECCS), and so forth, the operator is required to perform many tasks immediately, such as collecting information related to safety-related systems, checking the state of the power plant, and so forth.